masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Terror
| rarity = Common | type = Combat Enchantment | combat_casting_cost = | research_cost = | effects = At the start of each turn, each and every enemy unit must make a Resistance roll at a bonus of . Any unit that fails this roll may not move, attack, or cast spells this turn. Terrorized units may still Counter Attack. }} Terror is a Common Combat Enchantment belonging to the realm. It may be only cast during combat, for a basic Casting Cost of . At the start of each and every combat turn while Terror is in effect, each and every enemy unit must make a Resistance roll, at a bonus of . Any unit that fails this roll is terrorized, and remains completely motionless until the end of the turn. It may not move, attack, or cast any spells. Terrorized units may only Counter Attack - when an enemy unit makes a Melee Attack against them. Effects Terror instills fear in all enemy units. Those units that cannot overcome their fear will be unable to act in any way (though they may still react) for a whole turn. Terrorizing Units At the start of each combat turn, Terror forces each enemy unit to make a Resistance roll. It gives a temporary bonus of to all those units for this purpose. Any unit that fails its Resistance roll is "Terrorized" for the duration of this turn - losing all Movement Points. In practice this means that the unit may not move at all, may not initiate an attack against any target, and may not cast spells or use any special abilities. A terrorized unit is freed of this effect at the end of its turn. If it succeeds the next Resistance roll at the start of the next turn, it may move and fight freely again. Conversely, a unit may repeatedly fail the roll, potentially remaining terrorized for several turns in a row - or for an entire battle. Any unit with a Resistance score of or higher is completely immune to Terror. Any unit with a Resistance score of (resulting most likely from some other spell affecting it) will fail its roll each time, remaining motionless for the rest of the battle. Strangely, units with Death Immunity are not immune to this effect, despite the fact that they theoretically should be. While terrorized units may not move or attack, they are allowed to Counter Attack as normal. This occurs when the terrorized unit comes under Melee Attack by an enemy. Usage Terror may be cast during combat, for the basic Casting Cost of . It will start to affect enemy units as soon as the enemy's next turn begins, and will continue to do so at the start of each turn after that. After casting the spell, its icon will appear in the "Enchantments" window underneath the casting wizard's name. The spell will remain in effect until the end of battle, or until dispelled by the opponent. Since it does not carry on after the end of the battle, Terror has no Upkeep Cost. Acquisition As a Common spell, Terror may become available to any Wizard who possesses at least one Spellbook. However, its availability during the game is not guaranteed unless the Wizard acquires at least Spellbooks. Customized Wizards possessing up to Spellbooks at creation time may choose this spell as one of their default spells before starting the game, in which case the spell will already be researched and available for casting immediately on the first turn. Wizards with Spellbooks are guaranteed to have this spell available for casting as soon as the game begins. Wizards with or fewer Spellbooks who have not chosen Terror as a guaranteed spell have a random chance of being able to Research it. The chance for this spell to appear increases with the number of Spellbooks the Wizard possesses or obtains during gameplay. With Spellbooks, the spell is guaranteed to appear for Research if it is not already available for casting. Terror has a base Research Cost of . With at least Spellbook, the Terror spell may be acquired as a reward for winning encounters in creature Lairs, Towers, et cetera, or when conquering the Fortress of a rival wizard who has already researched this spell. Strategy Due to the Resistance bonus it gives to enemy units, Terror is best cast when facing a large number of enemy Normal Units (who often have relatively-low resistance scores). Do not expect Terror to stop the entire enemy army in its tracks - it will usually just slow down the enemy, and break up their advance (creating holes in the enemy lines). The spell is particularly useful in stopping enemy units from using Ranged Attacks. More importantly, preventing enemies from initiating Melee Attacks on their own prevents them from using their pre-Melee Special Attacks, such as First Strike or Fire Breath - which do not work when Counter Attacking. It also increases the chance for your own units to utilize their own special attacks by initiating combat. Category:Combat Enchantments Category:Death